Hand-held two-way radios normally broadcast in frequency ranges of 136-174 MH.sub.z (VHF) and 400-500 MH.sub.z (UHF). The present helical antennas employed with the radios are too narrow in band pass to cover the wide frequency range of 136-174 MH.sub.z which requires several different antennas to be manufactured to cover the frequency range. The same is also true for the 400-500 MH.sub.z frequency range. If an antenna is tuned off its resonant frequency in an effort to modify the antenna for a different frequency than that for which it was designed, the impedance thereof rises abruptly. VSWR also rises and radiation efficiency drops.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a broadband antenna.
A further object of the invention is to provide the broadband antenna capable of being utilized on a two-way radio having a frequency of 136-174 MH.sub.z.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an antenna which may be used with two-way radios having a frequency of 400-500 MH.sub.z.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an antenna which may be used with two-way radios having a frequency range of 300-500 MH.sub.z.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an antenna including a connector, an inductor, and a radiator with sheath and cap.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in art.